


Zane's Noisy Secret

by TysKitties



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysKitties/pseuds/TysKitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane leaves because of a mysterious call from the office Valentine's day morning. He's back in a few hours, but what did he bring home with him that he doesn't want Ty to see, and why does he need to shush it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zane's Noisy Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The knives referred to can be found at http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server4100/dd172/products/2477/images/10034/Biohazard_Zombie_Killer_Throwing_Knife_Set_Multi_Colors_with_Sheath_9_inches_Thrower_A737712ASTD__94833.1409520166.1000.675.JPG?c=2  
> Special thanks to Tumblr user be-thou-brave for beta reading this for me.

Ty looked at the clock for the 8th time in 5 minutes and growled. It was Saturday. It was also Valentine’s Day. So why was Zane at the office? They had planned to sleep in late and spend the day lounging in bed doing nothing but each other. But around 8:00, they had woken up to Zane’s phone chirping. Zane had looked at it for a moment, then struggled out of Ty’s arms and into the shower, muttering about some problem at the office.  
That was an hour and a half ago. Ty was about 10 minutes from going to the office himself and dragging Zane out, in handcuffs if need be. He wasn’t usually one for fluffy Hallmark holidays, but dammit, they had plans, and he was not going to let McCoy and his paperwork steal his day.  
Just as he was about to brave the cold morning and get dressed to go rescue his fiance, he heard the front door open and Zane’s voice, making… Shushing noises? Who the hell was he shushing? Ty got up, deciding that if anyone but Zane had invited themselves in on his day in bed, they were getting shot. He made it almost to the bottom of the stairs before he heard Zane call out, “Wait, stop there! Actually, go back upstairs, I’ll be up in a sec!”  
Confused, but at least reassured there were not extra people in the house, he decided to play along and headed back up. He heard some muffled swearing, more shushing, and, were those bells? What did Zane have planned that involved so much swearing, shushing, and musical instruments neither of them played?  
Finally, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, accompanied by more quiet shushing and muffled bells. Had Zane gotten him a strippergram or something? What was happening? He considered digging out the rainbow, zombie-killing throwing knives he had gotten Zane, but decided that whatever freaky, jingly thing Zane had, it probably wouldn’t need to be stabbed. Probably. He hoped. He perched on the foot of the bed, staring at the door.  
It opened to reveal Zane, thankfully without a stripper in tow. Instead, he had a tiny kitten perched on each shoulder, wearing belled collars and big red bows, who immediately started meowing when they saw Ty. All at once, the phone alarm, the poorly explained trip out, the swearing, the jingling, and the shushing made sense. He stared at the kittens, and at his fiance, feeling a huge grin spread slowly across his face. Zane’s smile matched, at least until one of the kittens decided to attempt to climb the side of his face.  
“Would you like to come control your gift? It doesn’t listen to me.”  
“I’d love to. Looks like we both got something sharp. Probably shouldn’t play with our gifts together. Wanna trade?”  
They didn’t spend the day in bed. Ty spent it playing with his kitties, letting them show their personalities so they could be named. They seemed to prefer any item they stole over one he gave them, and the looks on their tiny faces said they were enjoying watching him try to hide breakable things and distract them with the bag of toys Zane had brought for them. He hoped that phase would be short, but if it wasn’t, he was leaning towards Felony and Miss Demeanor for his new baby girls.  
Zane spent it laughing at Ty’s antics, playing with his knives, and trying to figure out how many of them he could reasonably carry on a regular basis.  
The perfect Hallmark holiday for a kitten loving Marine and his favorite zombie loving badass.


End file.
